


Poema de los cielos

by ezis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezis/pseuds/ezis
Summary: Raoul se sentía estancado en su vida.Agoney era libre.Y aunque ellos no quisieran el destino es caprichoso.





	1. Es una forma de huir...

Si hay algo que Raoul se había cansado de repetirse a sí mismo durante toda su vida, sobre todo en la adolescencia, es que no le gustaban los chicos. Miles de veces se había percatado de mirar de más a alguno y al instante se inventaba una excusa. Se lo había repetido tanto que se lo llegó a creer.

Pero eso tampoco duró demasiado.

O mas o menos.

La cosa es que a las 20 años, ya fuera del instituto, lejos de ciertas amistades, y empezando a hacer algo que realmente le gustara (además de salir de fiesta) había experimentado con algún que otro chico.

Pero siempre se dejaba claro: a él no le gustaban los chicos.

Estaba convensidísimo de eso. No había manera de que fuera así.

Las veces que se había liado con chicos siempre fue de fiesta y bajo los efectos del alcohol. Exacto, eso era, se decía a sí mismo, el alcohol era el culpable.

Porque a él no podían gustarle los chicos. Sus amigos del instituto siempre se habían burlado de cualquiera que, para ellos, no hiciera cosas de "hombre". Claro, si no te gustaba algún deporte o eras demasiado sensible ya eras gay y eso ya era motivo suficiente para tratarte mal. Y a Raoul no podían gustarle los chicos, porque no sería capaz de soportar que lo tratasen de esa forma.

Pero una vez con ya 19 años, en una fiesta de la universidad, bebió tanto que no se permitió pensar. Simplemente actuó. Y el chico con el que se estuvo mirando desde recién empezada la noche se acercó. Y bebieron, y bailaron... y se besaron.

Era la primera vez que Raoul besaba a un hombre y no se esperaba nada como esto. Pensaba que se sentiría diferente, pero la verdad es que era lo mismo que besar a una chica. Tal vez un poco más intenso, pero de eso también podía responsabilizar al alcohol.

Y no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir. Creyó que si por fin pasaba, se daría cuenta de que no era lo suyo y no querría repetirlo. Pero le gustó. Le gustó tanto como le gustaba cuando besaba a una chica, o incluso más. En realidad, sólo estaba tratando de engañarse a sí mismo. Ese beso, y los que siguieron con otros chicos desconocidos, le gustaron más que cualquier otro que había dado en su vida.

Pero en su cabeza seguía la idea fija de que eso no era más que un momento provocado por los efectos del alcohol. Sin embargo, llegado un punto, no le quedó otra que pensar que tal vez no era tan así. Porque resulta que un par de fines de semana después volvió a ocurrir.

Y al siguiente.

Y al siguiente.

Comenzó a hacerse la idea, y finalmente comprender, que no era algo casual que aquella sustancia líquida pudiera hacer que, algo que él no quería que ocurriese, sucediera una y otra vez cada fin de semana. Pero sus miedos y la idea de que lo que realmente le gustaba sólo le traería más problemas que otra cosa lo llevó a sentir que era mejor que se quedara así. Una cosa que ocurriera solamente los fines de semana, de fiesta, con unas cuantas copas encima. Fuera de esos momentos seguiría siendo el mismo Raoul que todo el mundo creía conocer: estudiante de idiomas, con una familia ejemplar y eterno hetero soltero que le encanta salir de fiesta.

Y así fue como se aferró a la idea de que lo que hacía cada fin de semana era su manera de huir.

¿De qué?

De su vida, que a pesar de ser bastante feliz, sentía incompleta. Porque aunque su familia tuviese dinero y él no necesitase trabajar para mantener sus estudios no se sentía conforme con sus decisiones.

Estudiar idiomas no se le daba nada mal, es más, le gustaba. Sin embargo, lo que Raoul siempre había amado era cantar. Pero en este aspecto también su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada y le repetía incontables veces, hasta el cansancio, que él no era lo suficientemente bueno, que había millones mejores que él, que ¿para qué intentarlo si nunca lograría nada?

Se sentía horrible. Con 20 años no era feliz en ningún aspecto de su vida. Todo era un lío, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Se sentía estancado y no sabía cómo salir de allí.

Pero al menos, cada fin de semana, huía de su realidad. Se liaba con un chico, con otro y con otro. Hasta había intercambiado alguna que otra paja en ocasiones en algún baño sucio de discoteca. Aunque eso tampoco le llenaba, sólo lo hacía olvidarse por un par de horas de lo triste que estaba, y de la incertidumbre que le generaba no saber lo que le pasaba.

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?¿Qué es lo que le faltaba? Eran preguntas que le perseguían día y noche. Pero cuando llegaba el fin de semana tomaba unos cuantos tragos y ellas ya no rondaban en su cabeza, ya no le abrumaban. Por un rato sentía que ser feliz era posible, o por lo menos creía ser capaz de sentir algo parecido a la felicidad.

Era un nuevo sábado en la noche de Barcelona y Raoul ya estaba con el nivel de alcohol en sangre bastante elevado cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de un moreno que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la barra. Solía frecuentar aquella discoteca por lo que estaba lleno de rostros conocidos para él, pero ese en particular nunca lo había visto. Y podía estar seguro de aquello porque esa belleza sería imposible de olvidar si aunque sea una vez sus ojos se hubiesen posado en algún momento en aquel rostro.

Era perfecto, no había otra manera de describirlo. Raoul sólo despegó la mirada de los ojos oscuros de aquel extraño para recorrer su rostro. Nunca había visto a alguien así, aunque sonara exagerado no podía evitar pensarlo. Esos ojos, esas tupidas pestañas, esa nariz, esa barba, esos labios... se le hacía agua la boca simplemente con pensar en la remota posibilidad de probarlos. Y al seguir bajando la mirada para recorrer su cuerpo, con aquella camisa y esos pantalones negros ajustados perfectamente a sus piernas, sólo afirmó las dos cosas que había pensado hasta entonces, primero, que era perfecto (seguiría repitiéndoselo hasta el cansancio) y, segundo, que su objetivo esa noche era como mínimo sacarle el número de teléfono. Lo tenía decidido, ese sábado, ese chico sería su forma de huir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic ya está en wattpad pero quería dejarlo también por acá.  
> Espero les guste :)  
> TW: @_ezis_


	2. No se en qué confiar

Después de varias copas (no las había contado pero podía jurar que fueron más de seis) tuvo la valentía de acercarse a aquel moreno tan perfecto que había visto hacía ya un buen rato.

 

Y no es que él fuera un cobarde, por lo general no tardaba demasiado en hablarle al elegido de la noche o en hacer que se le acercaran, pero esta vez aquel hombre imponía tanto que le daba un poco de temor ser rechazado, y eso era algo que no soportaba nunca. Tampoco le fue posible hacer que él se le acercara puesto que no había apartado demasiado la mirada de su vaso, mucho menos mirando hacia el lugar de la barra en el que se encontraba el catalán, una de esas ocasiones fue cuando otro muchacho se había acercado a él pero en seguida se marchó, el rubio estaba seguro de que lo había rechazado y sólo deseaba no correr con la misma suerte ahora.

 

\- Hola

 

\- Hola – respondió el moreno por fin clavando sus hermosos ojos en los de Raoul y su mirada era tan potente que por un momento lo dejó sin palabras - ¿Viniste sólo a eso o vas a decir algo más?

 

El rubio se sorprendió. Vaya humor el del chico guapo. Pero bueno... para lo que lo quería, eso tampoco es que importara demasiado.

 

\- Perdona, no te he visto beber mucho de ese trago y lo tienes hace un buen rato ¿puedo invitarte a algo? - el rubio había tenido que acercarse bastante para hablarle ya que la música sonaba demasiado alta como para que se oyeran.

 

\- O sea que hace un buen rato que me estás observando... interesante

 

\- Sí, hace bastante, como para no hacerlo

 

Ese comentario causó una sonrisa de lado en el canario (había descubierto Raoul por su acento) que al instante se acercó un poco más a su oreja para responderle.

 

\- ¿Y que es lo que tanto mirabas rubio?

 

\- ¿Hace falta que lo responda? - comentó separándose un poco sin poder evitar, al quedar frente a frente, mirar sus labios que tanto ansiaba sentir sobre los suyos.

 

\- Yo también te estuve mirando desde que entraste - esa respuesta fue suficiente para que el catalán posara sus ojos nuevamente en los de su acompañante y soltara una risita un tanto arrogante tal vez - Agoney, un gusto - dijo el moreno levantando su mano para que se la estrechase a pesar de la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos.

 

\- Raoul - respondió haciendo lo que el canario pretendía - Entonces, ¿aceptas mi invitación a una copa?

 

Agoney asintió con una sonrisa, que Raoul podía jurar, era la más bonita que había visto en su vida. Y la verdad hizo que se embobara un poco por un segundo, pero enseguida llamó la atención del camarero y le pidió dos cervezas, al final parecía que el gusto del chico era bastante simple para que prefiriera una antes que el trago que había tenido en su mano durante tanto tiempo sin beber siquiera la mitad. El rubio sabía que ya no debería seguir tomando si no quería que su resaca fuera insoportable, pero el canario estaba demasiado sobrio y al parecer no iba a beber si él no lo acompañaba. No es que quisiera emborracharlo pero sentía la necesidad de que al menos ambos se encontraran en las mismas condiciones y además quería que recordara lo menos posible de aquella noche, porque era eso, sólo una noche y si Agoney recordaba demasiado tal vez intentaba contactarlo, ya le había sucedido con otros chicos. Y eso era algo que él no hacía. Rollos de una sola noche. Sólo eso. Eso era lo suyo y no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

 

Las cervezas se esfumaron rápidamente. Y lo que pretendía ser sólo una se convirtieron en tres que fueron bebiendo mientras la conversación continuaba. Raoul no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaban conversando, pero cuando quiso acordarse estaba tan borracho que estaba seguro que su domingo sería una tortura por la resaca que llevaría encima. Pero en ese instante lo único que le importaba era que estaba allí con Agoney, bailando tan pegados que podía sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo del canario contra el suyo. No sabía como habían terminado en esa situación pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería esperar más tiempo para besar a aquel chico, le ponía demasiado. En el momento que sintió unos labios sobre su cuello fue cuando no aguantó y, más rápido que nunca en su vida, se giró.

 

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, sólo bastó un instante, una conexión entre sus miradas, que pronto se rompió porque ninguno pudo evitar mirar los labios del contrario. Un segundo después todo lo que sentía Raoul eran los labios del moreno sobre los suyos besándolo con tanta pasión que el rubio sintió toda su sangre bajar hacia su entrepierna (aunque la verdad ya se había puesto un poco duro sólo bailando de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo).

 

A regañadientes el rubio se separó por falta de aire pero no perdió ni un segundo y, aún agitado por el beso tan intenso compartido, le susurró al oído del canario mientras lo tomaba de la cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo, si es que eso era incluso posible.

 

\- ¿Vamos al baño?

 

Sólo esa pregunta fue suficiente para que ambos acabaran en un cubículo demasiado pequeño pero con el espacio necesario para lo que Raoul pretendía. Resulta que ese baño ya era lo bastante conocido para él ya que había llevado suficientes chicos en el año que llevaba con aquella vida nocturna, y el espacio era el justo y necesario para lo que hacía en él. Pero esa vez fue diferente, porque no fue un intercambio de pajas rápidas como tenía pensado. Agoney se la chupó pese a sus negativas por la incomodidad debido al escaso lugar, aunque tampoco es que se negó demasiado. Al parecer el catalán no podía resistirse a sus encantos, y mucho menos en aquella situación. Y resulta que nunca estuvo tan agradecido de haber cedido porque esa definitivamente era la mejor mamada que le habían hecho en su vida. Y cuando terminó, aunque le hubiese encantado poder responder con más, las fuerzas que le quedaban sólo le bastaron para ayudar al canario a venirse con una simple paja y par de besos.

 

Y así de intenso como había sido todo, en un instante se terminó y aquel chico que le había dado vuelta completamente desapareció. Siempre era eso lo que pretendía Raoul, cuando ambos habían obtenido lo que querían se separaban y no volvían a verse más. Rollos de una sola noche, se repetía constantemente, sobre todo en ese instante que en lo único que podía pensar era en la cara perfecta y el cuerpo de Agoney y en lo mucho que quería repetir lo que acababa de suceder e incluso más.

 

Pero no, eso no podía suceder, porque aquello era simplemente su forma de huir por una noche. Y eso lo tenía claro aunque todo su cuerpo deseara otra cosa en ese instante. Su mente y su cuerpo se contradecían, él mismo se contradecía. Ya no sabía en qué confiar.


	3. Mi destino insiste con tenerte cerca

Raoul siempre llegaba temprano a todos lados, era demasiado responsable como para permitirse retrasarse, aunque en alguna que otra ocasión le sucedía. Hoy era uno de esos días.

La alarma que tenía puesta en su celular por alguna extraña razón no le había sonado (o probablemente él la había apagado sin darse cuenta) y cuando abrió los ojos mirando hacia el reloj que se encontraba al lado de la cama vio que ya eran casi las 8:00, hora en la que debería estar saliendo de su casa. Tan rápido como pudo se cambió y se subió al auto. Era muy responsable al conducir también pero esa mañana puede que se haya saltado alguna norma de tránsito y gracias a eso logró llegar sólo 20 minutos tarde, no estaba tan mal. Sin embargo, con todo el apuro, no pudo desayunar y eso es algo con lo que no puede vivir. Su día había comenzado de la peor manera posible.

Con el pasar de las horas su miércoles fue mejorando aunque no veía la hora de irse de allí y por fin poder comer algo. Todo eso sólo logró que sus clases se tornaran interminables y en cuanto por fin se hizo la hora de salida, se fue tan pronto como pudo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar de bajar las escaleras se quedó helado, ganándose más de una queja de la gente que iba detrás de él. En la entrada, justo junto a la puerta de salida, estaba aquel chico que había conocido hace dos semanas.

¿Qué hacía Agoney allí? No tenía ningún sentido. No podía ser él, se debía estar confundiendo.

Con un empujón que casi lo hace caerse, el rubio reacciona y termina de bajar lentamente los pocos escalones que le faltan sin despegar la mirada de aquel chico. Le costaba creerse que estuviese allí pero era él, ese rostro era inconfundible y ahora que había más luz que cuando se conocieron, y sin una gota de alcohol encima, lo veía incluso más lindo, si es que eso era posible.

Seguía mirándolo fijamente, embobado, cuando vio como una rubia pequeñita aceleraba su paso dirigiéndose hacia Agoney, terminando con una pequeña carrerita la distancia que quedaba entre ellos para luego dar un saltito y colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo apretado. Cuando se separaron, la rubia que le resultaba algo conocida (seguramente se la habría cruzado en alguna clase o por los pasillos) levantó la vista, cruzando su mirada algo extrañada con la del catalán desde la distancia. Aquello sólo duró un segundo, porque al instante Raoul atinó a mirar hacia la salida y comenzar a caminar en esa dirección dirigiéndose por fin a comer algo antes de que el moreno lo viera.

Lo que quedaba de semana se pasó, para su propia sorpresa, rápidamente. Finalmente era sábado por la noche y para Raoul significaba sólo una cosa: salir de fiesta y, seguramente, terminar con un desconocido en el baño de la discoteca. Esperaba que esa noche no fuera la excepción.

Es la primera vez que el rubio iba a esa discoteca que se encontraba un poco más alejada de su casa que a la que solía ir la mayoría de los fines de semana. Pero esta vez por algún motivo, sin saber específicamente por qué, sintió ganas de ir a alguna que no fuera la habitual.

Se encontraba allí hacía ya unas horas y todavía no había encontrado un chico con el cual pasar un rato esa noche cuando, mientras estaba en la barra esperando la copa que acababa de pedir, sintió alguien pararse detrás suyo, tan cerca que pudo sentir la respiración de aquella persona sobre su nuca.

_\- ¿Siempre vamos a encontrarnos en una barra rubio?_

Al sentir esa voz susurrando en su oído un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se giró quedando frente a Agoney, a muy poca distancia, no sabía si para su suerte o desgracia. ¿Cómo podía ser que en menos de una semana ya se había encontrado con el chico en dos lugares que no tenían nada que ver con él? O al menos eso creía el catalán.

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -_  fue lo primero que atinó a preguntarle.

 _\- Lo mismo que tú supongo -_  le respondió para luego ponerse a su lado con un brazo apoyado sobre la barra y llamando al camarero.

 _\- Pero no lo entiendo -_  volvió a hablar girándose hacia donde se encontraba ahora el moreno -  _¿Cómo puede ser que nos encontremos dos veces en menos de una semana?_

_\- ¿Perdona? Te estarás confundiendo, si hace como tres semanas que nos conocimos en la otra disco._

_\- Nada, no importa -_  el rubio sacudió la cabeza, mirando nuevamente al camarero para ver por qué tardaba tanto en entregarle lo que había pedido pero también para tener una excusa y apartar su vista de aquel chico. No quería tentarse, él no repetía, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

El silencio que se había creado, sólo entre ellos porque el ambiente estaba repleto de sonidos que provenían de la gente que les rodeaba además de la fuerte música, terminó rápidamente cuando enseguida se acercó a ellos el camarero entregándole a Raoul lo que había pedido. Pero a pesar de ya tener lo suyo el rubio no se movió, se quedó junto a el canario esperando que éste también recibiera su copa. Al ver que no se iba, Agoney giró su rostro mirándolo con las cejas levantadas, intentando averiguar por qué se quedaba allí. El catalán evitó responder, porque ni él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_\- Si te has quedado aquí por algo te aviso que ya tengo compañía eh_

¿Pero este qué se pensaba? De verdad, que él se había quedado ahí porque no le apetecía bailar ahora mismo. En realidad no podía engañarse a él mismo, se había quedado allí por el chico, pero no se lo reconocería.

Cuando estaba por responderle le entregaron sus dos copas a Agoney, se ve que le había comprando algo de beber a quien sea que lo acompañara. Y así de repente, como había aparecido, se fue soltando un  _"Adiós rubio". ¡¿Siquiera se acordaba su puto nombre?!_ Se preguntaba Raoul, no es que le importara eh, pero que tenía un nombre muy bonito como para que alguien le llamara rubio todo el tiempo.

La verdad es que le costaba admitirlo pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil no pensar en el canario. Después de haberlo visto el miércoles el moreno cruzó sus pensamientos unas cuantas veces, sobre todo el recuerdo que tenía bastante fresco en su mente de aquel momento compartido en el baño hacía unas semanas.

Esa noche fue una tortura para él. Cuando se había cruzado a Agoney realmente se había planteado romper con su regla de no repetir chico porque lo volvía totalmente loco. Pero después de que se fuera de su lado, lo vio escabullirse entre los cuerpos que se encontraban bailando en la pista hasta encontrarse con otro chico, un poco más alto que el canario, que sonrió al instante mientras tomaba la copa que éste le extendía y se acercaba más de lo necesario a él.

El rubio no se aparto de su lugar en la barra toda la noche, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero su sangre hervía mientras los veía bailar con sus cuerpos tan pegados. Cuando comenzaron a besarse decidió que era momento de irse de allí, no le apetecía ver ese show que estaban dando y, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero tampoco tuvo ganas de buscarse un chico para satisfacer sus necesidades ese sábado.

Y así terminó su noche. Tirado en su cama, frustrado, intentando dormir mientras cada vez que cerraba sus ojos aparecía la imagen del canario y aquel chico que tenía grabada detrás de sus párpados.

Con el transcurrir de la siguiente semana se propuso por todos lo medios dejar de pensar en aquel chico. ¿Cómo podía ser que no pudiera sacarlo de su cabeza si sólo sabía su nombre? Y bueno, lo maravilloso que era utilizando su boca. Pero necesitaba olvidarlo, después de todo no volvería a verlo nunca más. Aunque eso había pensado después de su primer encuentro y se había sorprendido las siguientes dos veces que se cruzaron, pero esta vez estaba seguro que eso no volvería a ocurrir.

Y una vez más se equivocó. Porque durante un par de semanas, de tanto en tanto, el chico se aparecía en la puerta de su facultad como aquella primera vez que lo vio después de su encuentro, siempre terminando con él y la chica rubia saliendo por la gran puerta del establecimiento. Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que eso sucedió y no podía creerlo. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que la chica saliera distintos días en su mismo horario sin compartir ninguna clase con él? Una de esas tantas veces Agoney cruzó su mirada con la suya y, a la distancia, lo saludó con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza. Y con el pasar de esas casualidades, si así se les podía llamar (porque el rubio no creía en ellas), se hicieron frecuentes los saludos a distancia y alguno que otro hola o adiós dichos rápidamente.

Después de casi un mes en el que eso sucediera tantas veces, y tratando de olvidarse del canario cada fin de semana con una gran cantidad de chicos que no tenían ni comparación, ya no debería sorprenderle encontrarse con él repentinamente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedar totalmente paralizado en el medio de la sala porque allí, sentado en el sofá de su primo y rodeado de gente que Raoul conocía bastante, se encontraba Agoney.

Y ahora sí tal vez comenzaba a creer un poco en las casualidades. Y aunque una vez más su cabeza intentara ser más fuerte que él, cuando el moreno levantó su mirada y la clavó directamente en la suya no le quedó alternativa que ceder. Tal vez el mundo no era de la forma que creía. Porque el no creía en el destino y esas cosas pero, por primera vez, sintió que debería hacerle caso.

Y, al parecer, su destino insistía con tenerlo cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subí unos trocitos a mi twitter de algo que estoy escribiendo por si quieren mirarlo, tal vez lo suba pronto por acá.
> 
> TW: @_ezis_


	4. Es imperdonable toda tu belleza

El salón de a casa de Sam, su primo, estaba lleno de gente, más de la que Raoul creía que habría allí. La verdad es que se suponía que sería un festejo de cumpleaños entre los amigos más cercanos del joven por eso es que no entendía bien qué pintaba Agoney ahí, porque si era tan cercano con Sam él ya lo conocería ¿no?

 

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el rubio desde cerca de la entrada y el moreno desde su lugar en el sofá, no podían apartar la vista del otro. Realmente estaba precioso, cada vez que lo veía confirmaba un poco más que la belleza de aquel hombre no era de este mundo.

 

 _\- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? Pasa, búscate algo de beber -_  le comenta Sam pasando por su lado.

 

 _\- ¿Conoces a ese chico que está ahí? -_ le pregunta, señalando al canario con la cabeza disimuladamente, antes de que su primo pueda regresar al lugar en el que estaba sentado antes de ir a abrirle.

 

 _\- ¿Agoney? Claro -_  dice mientras suelta una risita  _\- Sino por qué estaría aquí._

 

Raoul frunce el ceño, su primo tenía razón y él había quedado como un idiota.

 

_\- Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?¿Lo conoces?_

 

 _\- Si, me lo he cruzado alguna vez -_ no podía contarle de dónde lo conocía exactamente _\- ¿Tu de dónde lo conoces?_

 

_\- Pues es compañero mío en una de mis clases de baile del conservatorio. ¿Puedo ir a sentarme ya o necesitas alguna información más de mis amigos?_

 

El rubio sacudió la cabeza riéndose y se dirigió hacia la mesa sobre la cual se encontraban las bebidas para servirse algo.

 

La verdad que la respuesta de Sam explicaba muchas cosas, ahora entendía como es que el moreno se movía tan bien en la pista de baile aquella maravillosa noche. Pero lo que no llegaba a entender es cómo no se habían conocido antes. Muchas veces había salido junto con los distintos grupos de amigos de su primo, entre ellos los del conservatorio, ya que al terminar el instituto se había distanciado de la mayoría de sus amistades y no quería irse de fiesta solo. Sin embargo, en ninguna de esas tantas veces había estado Agoney. Pero el destino los había vuelto a juntar, una vez más. Y ya estaba seguro de que era el destino porque si era amigo de su primo sabía que tarde o temprano se hubieran conocido y que coincidieran tantísimas veces ya no podía ser casual. Estaban destinados a encontrarse y él estaba decido a hacer algo con eso.

 

En cuanto se preparó un trago se dirigió hacia el grupo de gente que estaba conversando en el sofá y sillas al rededor de él. Entre ellos además de Sam y Agoney se encontraba gente que en su mayoría conocía bastante, lo cual le vino genial para poder integrarse rápidamente en el grupo. Estaba sentado justo en frente del canario, aunque le hubiese gustado estar más cerca, porque era el único sito que quedaba libre. De todos modos agradeció esa posición porque le permitía mirarlo constantemente, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y, sinceramente, el moreno tampoco se quedaba atrás con las miradas que le echaba, a veces coincidiendo con la suya, mucho menos disimuladas que las del catalán. 

 

_\- Me vas a gastar de tanto mirarme_

 

Raoul se encontraba ya por tercera vez preparándose algo de beber cuando aparece Agoney a su lado y haciéndole ese comentario que casi le hace tirar la botella que estaba sosteniendo del susto. Miró para todos lados antes de responder, con miedo a que alguien los oyera.

 

_\- Sólo te miro porque estás justo en frente mío._

 

_\- Ya, claro... mira que no soy tonto eh._

 

_\- No si eso ya lo se. Y sí puede que te estuviese mirando por lo que tu piensas pero mejor no hablar de eso aquí que pueden oírnos._

 

 _\- ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? -_ le preguntó medio extrañado.

 

 _\- Pues que aquí nadie sabe que yo... -_  hizo una pausa mirando fijamente a los ojos del canario esperando que entendiera sin tener que decirlo  _\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero._

 

_\- ¿Que te andas acostando con extraños en las discotecas?_

 

 _\- Shhh que va a oír alguien -_  miró horrorizado a su alrededor el rubio, confirmando que no hubiera nadie cerca aunque por el volumen de la música sería bastante difícil escucharlo  _\- De verdad no quiero que nadie sepa que me van los tios, ¿podemos hablar de esto después?_

 

 _\- Ja, no puedo creerlo otro que va de hetero, siempre me pasa lo mismo -_ bufó.

 

_\- No es tan así, enserio. Luego lo hablamos a solas - alzó la vista y el moreno lo miraba con las cejas levantadas como esperando que diga algo más - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?_

 

 _\- ¿Qué?¿Sabes de tragos? -_ parecía haber entendido que la otra conversación no seguiría allí, delante de todos, sin embargo también parecía que no podía dejar de tontear con él.

 

_\- Algo. ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?_

 

 _\- Sorpréndeme, eso si que se te da bien -_ agregó lo último por lo bajo, un poco más cerca suyo, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda.

 

Cuando Raoul terminó de preparar los tragos estaban volviendo a sus lugares cuando el rubio notó que el espacio junto a Agoney, en el que se encontraba hasta ese momento una chica, estaba vacío, aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse a su lado. Tal vez el alcohol le estaba afectando un poco, porque no le importó que, al sentarse y mirar hacia donde estaba su primo, este le dirigiera una mirada extrañada. O quizás ya estaba imaginándose cosas. Como sea que fuere, después de unos minutos, comenzó a pensar que tal vez esa no había sido la idea más inteligente que había tenido en su vida. El sofá no era muy grande y había más personas de las que realmente cabían, lo que lo obligaba a estar tan pegado al cuerpo del canario que podía sentir cada parte de éste contra el suyo. Esa sensación junto con los recuerdos que le traía y el alcohol que tenía encima, no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda para bajar el calor que estaba sintiendo. Cuando el moreno movió el brazo rozando casualmente (o no) el suyo, decidió que era momento de salir a tomar un poco de aire.

 

Al ver que el balcón estaba vacío, antes de cerrar el ventanal que dividía la sala del mismo, le hizo un gesto a Agoney cuando vio que lo miraba para que también saliera. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente astuto como para inventarse una buena excusa y que nadie sospechara nada. Después de eso no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el moreno se levantó del sofá y fue hacia allí. Y aunque él le había dicho que salga, al estar los dos solos, con la música leve de fondo al ser amortiguada por los vidrios, no sabía qué decirle.

 

 _\- Lo siento -_  para su sorpresa fue Agoney el primero en hablar y no entendía el por qué de su disculpa, por lo que lo miró extrañado y entonces aclaró  _\- Por lo de antes, no te conozco, no se lo que pasa en tu vida como para que no quieras que nadie se entere que te gustan los chicos._

 

 _\- No tienes nada de que disculparte. La verdad es que ni yo sé lo que me pasa -_  ni tampoco entendía por qué le contaba esto, que nunca se atrevió a hablar con nadie, a un completo desconocido -  _Me costó muchísimo aceptar que me gustan los chicos, y ahora estoy aterrado de lo que pueda pasar si alguien lo sabe._

 

Recién cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Le gustaban los chicos y por fin decirlo, se sentía liberador, como terminar de aceptarse a si mismo.

 

_\- Pues es normal que eso pase supongo, no se, yo nunca tuve la necesidad de decir nada, siempre lo tome como una parte más de mi. No sentí que tuviera que contárselo a nadie._

 

_\- Ya, pero me junte con gente bastante gilipollas en la vida y tengo miedo de cruzarme gente como ellos._

 

_\- Hay gente así en todos lados, lo importante es que los que te rodeen sean buenas personas y ya está. No les va a importar con quien te acuestas._

 

_\- Si... puede ser_

 

En ese momento se creó un silencio un tanto incómodo que no sabía como romper. Cuando llamó al canario no se imaginó que tendrían ese tipo de conversación. Pero al parecer Agoney entendió que no era muy cómodo para él hablar de eso y nuevamente fue quien rompió el silencio.

 

_\- Al final no me dijiste por qué me estabas mirando tanto._

 

_\- Ya sabes por qué._

 

 _\- Si, pero quiero que me lo digas tu -_ le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio. Por suerte, la parte del balcón en la que se encontraban no podía verse desde dentro.

 

_\- Porque eres hermoso, estás buenísimo y me vuelves loco._

 

No sabía de dónde había salido tanta valentía sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía verlos alguien, pero teniendo a Agoney tan cerca, bajo la luz de la luna y mirándolo como lo estaba haciendo no pudo resistirse y lo besó. Al instante el canario se lo devolvió y no tardaron nada en abrir sus bocas y recorrer con sus lengua la del contrario.

 

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, terminando con el moreno empujándolo de a poco hasta que la espalda del catalán acabó contra la pared. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose hasta que pararon por falta de aire, quedándose frente con frente, mirándose a los ojos.

 

 _\- Deberíamos parar ya -_  dijo el rubio, con la respiración agitada, cuando comenzó a besarlo otra vez.

 

 _\- ¿Por qué?¿No te gusta? -_ le preguntó entre besos, bajando ahora a su mandíbula antes de seguir hasta su cuello.

 

 _\- De verdad, para -_ le costó mucho, pero apartó un poco al moreno tomándolo de los hombros  _\- Si seguimos así no vamos a estar en condiciones para volver sin que nadie se de cuenta de lo que ha pasado._

 

 _\- Tienes razón -_ dijo dejando un pico en sus labios _\- Perdona._

 

_\- No te disculpes, si no hay nada que quiera más yo que seguir, pero no aquí._

 

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -_ cuestionó pícaro.

 

 _\- Que esta noche termina contigo en mi cama_ \- y después de una pausa agregó -  _Te espero afuera._

 

Y con eso, y un guiño, volvió a entrar dejando al moreno desconcertado y más caliente de lo que estaba. Cuando entró enseguida fue hacia donde estaba su primo, y aunque recién fueran las dos de la madrugada, le dijo que se iría porque no se encontraba del todo bien.

 

Esperó por una media hora en la vereda de enfrente, mirando los minutos pasar en el reloj de su teléfono ansiosamente, hasta que Agoney por fin cruzó la puerta de la casa de Sam. En cuanto se reunieron el rubio no esperó ni un segundo, tironeando del brazo del canario lo arrastró hasta su auto y se puso en marcha hacia su piso. Hasta que se mudó hace dos meses, la idea de vivir solo nunca le había gustado, pero en este momento no podía estar más agradecido.

 

El camino desde que se bajaron del coche hasta que llegaron a la cama de Raoul fue toda una odisea, cada paso haciéndose más difícil por la cantidad de veces que se detuvieron porque no podían dejar de besarse ni tocarse constantemente.

 

Y allí por fin sucedió, si dijera que fue el mejor polvo de su vida no sería suficiente, se le erizaba la piel cada vez que sentía la del canario contra la suya. Agoney no sólo follaba genial y era más hermoso que cualquier persona con la que se había acostado, también había sentido esa noche una conexión especial con él, algo tan extraño para Raoul que no entendía en ese momento muy bien qué era pero sabía que había sido algo que no le pasó con nadie y que no le molestaría volver a repetir. Una y otra vez. Eso tampoco le había pasado con nadie.

 

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cómo pero de un momento a otro el moreno se quedó totalmente dormido, Raoul lo notó después de un rato y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo miraba. Realmente no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía creer lo hermoso que era. Aprovechó la tranquilidad de la noche, y que el otro estuviera durmiendo y no podía juzgarle, para recorrer con la mirada cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Cada una más preciosa que la otra conformando una cara perfecta que le aseguraba que no podía ser de este mundo. Estaba embobado viéndolo, seguramente si pudiera verse a si mismo se avergonzaría, él no era de esa manera y esto no debería estar pasando. Pero en ese momento no quería que le importara, no quería que otra vez su cabeza le volviese a ganar, sólo quería pensar en el hombre que tenía al lado y en toda su imperdonable belleza.


	5. Como se lleva el olvido todas mis promesas

Los fuertes rayos del sol que atravesaban las cortinas de su habitación lo hicieron despertarse. Odiaba olvidarse de cerrar la persiana y que le pasara eso, sobre todo los domingos cuando podía dormir hasta tarde. Pero esa mañana, cuando su mente se aclaró lo suficiente para recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, no le molestaba tanto haber dormido poco.

Se estiró con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos aún cerrados, tratando de encontrar el cuerpo responsable de esos recuerdos pero se encontró con una cama vacía. Nunca creyó que le ocurriría eso, pero se sentía decepcionado, aquella noche había sido mágica y no quería que terminase así. Una sensación rara y horrible invadió su pecho. No entendía bien qué era, nunca lo había sentido.

Para su suerte, o tal vez no tanto, después de sentir un pequeño ruido que lo sobresaltó, vio al moreno entrando a la habitación.

_ \- ¿Te desperté? Lo siento - _  le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama que habían compartido toda la noche, sentándose en un costado de ella.

_ \- No pasa nada... - _  un silencio un tanto incómodo se creó entre ellos, al parecer ninguno se animaba a ser el primero en decir algo de aquella situación _\- Creí que te habías ido -_ fue el rubio quien rompió el hielo.

_ \- Estaba en el baño - _  respondió acompañado de una pequeña risa  _\- Pero debería irme..._

_ \- Quédate - _  no pensó en decirle eso, simplemente le salió de manera automática  _\- Quédate un rato ¿no?_

_ \- A desayunar aunque sea - _  agregó rápidamente ante la duda del moreno, antes de que pudiera negarse.

_ \- Vale - _  contestó con una sonrisa  _\- Pero luego sí ya me voy._

La verdad es que no quería que Agoney se vaya de allí, no sabía si en algún momento volvería a verlo. El destino fue muy generoso y se lo puso delante muchísimas veces pero temía que no vuelva a suceder. Sabía que si quería que aquel chico siguiera en su vida ahora tendría que ser él el responsable de que eso ocurra.

Pasaron el desayuno con una amena conversación sin hablar de nada importante, contándose cosas de sus vidas, conociéndose el uno al otro. Se enteró de que el chico era, como supo desde la primera vez que lo escuchó hablar, de Tenerife y había ido a Barcelona con la intención de estudiar lo que realmente amaba. Le sorprendió mucho saber que, además de baile con Sam, también estaba tomando clases de canto.

_ \- Realmente lo que más me gusta es cantar, lo del baile es una cosa más adicional que también disfruto mucho. Pero cantar -  _ suspiró  _\- es lo que más me llena en esta vida._

Definitivamente ya no le quedaba opción que creer en el destino.

Era la primera vez que un chico le hacía sentir tanto y saber que compartía la misma pasión, el mismo sentimiento por la música, no pudo más que hacerle comprender que aquel chico era especial. Todavía no lo conocía demasiado, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Agoney siguiera siendo parte de su vida y él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que eso sucediera.

Por su parte Raoul no compartió demasiado de él, mucho menos de su pasión por la música. Simplemente se redujo a contarle cosas superficiales, cómo estaba compuesta su familia, le habló sobre Sam y su grupo de amigos (aunque evitando mencionar que salía con ellos porque sino no tendría con quién hacerlo). Le contó lo que estudiaba, haciendo una vez más todo el esfuerzo posible para que no se notara su disconformidad con todo eso. Lamentaba no haberse abierto con las cosas que realmente le haría bien compartir con alguien, como su sexualidad, lo solo que se sentía, su falta de rumbo con los estudios y la vida en general. Cuando el moreno se fue un poco se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho, pero al pensarlo fríamente se dio cuenta que apenas lo conocía y, aunque le generara una gran confianza y comodidad hablar con él, eran cosas que de verdad le afectaban, que no había compartido con nadie y tal vez lo mejor sería guardárselas para él.

La charla duró hasta bien entrada la tarde, no sabían cómo pero se habían hecho ya casi cerca de las cuatro y, aunque ambos intentaron alargar lo más posible ese momento, eventualmente llegó a su fin. No sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos por supuesto.

Con el transcurrir de esa semana los pensamientos del rubio estaban cada vez más repletos de todo lo que había vivido con Agoney desde que se conocieron.

Era jueves y no se habían vuelto a ver desde el fin de semana anterior pero el catalán no podía concentrarse en clase. Se sentía un idiota, había estado en las nubes toda la semana, no se reconocía a si mismo.

Cada día, al finalizar sus clases, había mirado hacia la zona de la entrada en la que el canario siempre esperaba a su amiga, pero no se lo encontró nunca allí. Estaba un poco desesperado por volver a verle y no había pasado ni una semana todavía.  _Vaya tonto_  pensó.

Cuando al salir de clase se encontró una vez más con su ausencia tomó una decisión acerca de la duda que le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde que se habían despedido y le envió un mensaje. Lo había dudado tanto en vano, porque la respuesta no tardó en llegar y el intercambio de mensajes se convirtió en la conversación más fluida que había tenido nunca. En ese largo ir y venir de mensajes acordaron verse ese mismo sábado en la discoteca en la que se habían conocido.

Ese fin de semana terminaron, esta vez, acostándose en la casa del canario y pasaron allí todo el domingo. Volvieron a quedar, esta vez para ir a tomar algo por la tarde a algún lado durante la semana. Finalmente el martes, aunque no habían pasado ni dos días, cuando cruzaron miradas en la entrada de la facultad no pudieron resistirse y saludarse de lejos como hasta entonces. Cuando Raoul se acercó y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla, porque no le apetecía que todo el mundo allí se enterase, decidieron ir a comer algo por allí cerca. Agoney se disculpó por whasapp con su amiga, que ahora sabía se llamaba Nerea y estaba un año por detrás de él (motivo por el cual no compartían clase), por no poder ir a su casa ese día pero le habían surgido planes mejores.

Las salidas y los mensajes se convirtieron en algo más frecuente. Con el pasar de las semanas aguantaban cada vez menos sin verse, eran como imanes, aunque si lo piensa, lo habían sido desde el principio, tal vez incluso antes de conocerse.

Quedaban casi todos los días y si no se veían no se despegaban del teléfono, intercambiando mensajes hasta quedarse dormidos. El estar tan pendiente del otro le estaba costando quejas de sus amigos, le había contado Agoney, pero en cuanto les dijo que era porque estaba saliendo con alguien se calmaron los reproches.

Raoul no podía estar más feliz, por fin la soledad que llevaba años sintiendo se estaba apaciguando. Y aunque se había prometido no salir con nadie, con chicos más específicamente, en un intento de que no cambiaran las cosas en su vida o, mejor dicho, que no cambiara lo que el resto de la gente pensaba sobre él, cada vez le importaba menos. Porque por fin conocía a alguien que no sólo le hacía sentirse acompañado, sino también al menos seguro de algo en su vida. Aunque todo lo demás fuera un desastre.

Y puede que todavía el rubio siguiera guardándose cosas que no compartía con "su chico" (como le gustaba referirse a él), las cosas que más incertidumbres le causaban, que lo hacían sentirse perdido en la vida y por eso le daba miedo. Pero eso no quitaba que había una cosa de la que estaba totalmente seguro.

Se estaba enamorando. Algo que se prometió a sí mismo que jamás le sucedería. Por lo menos no hasta que se sintiera seguro de quién era y hacia dónde quería ir. Y eso no le gustaba para nada, se estaba fallando a él mismo y es algo que odiaba, pero con el pasar de los días, las semanas y los meses a su lado no pudo evitarlo. Con Agoney ya no le importaba, todo era diferente. El olvido se llevaba todas sus promesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: @_ezis_


	6. Como se quema en tus ojos toda mi tristeza

Los últimos tres meses habían sido una fantasía total para Raoul. Después de mucho tiempo podía decir con seguridad que estaba feliz. Tener a Agoney a su lado lo hacía feliz.

Pero tenía, como hoy, sus momentos de bajón. Porque por mucho que quisiera que lo que le producía estar con el moreno fuera suficiente para que nada más en su vida le afectara, no lo era.

Esa última semana había sido desastrosa, se hallaba cerca de un examen importante y por más que lo intentara no podía concentrarse. Nada tenía que ver con su encoñamiento máximo que no le dejaba pensar en mucho más, había tenido otro examen unas semanas antes para el que no tuvo problema. No entendía muy bien por qué ahora le estaba resultando tan cuesta arriba sentarse a estudiar.

Cada vez que leía y leía sin comprender lo que tenía delante no podía dejar de pensar si de verdad valía la pena tanto esfuerzo. La carrera no le gustaba, no se imaginaba trabajando de aquello, ¿por qué seguía perdiendo tiempo de su vida en eso?

Lo cierto es que tenía miedo. Porque si no era eso ¿a que se dedicaría? ¿A cantar? Eso nunca funcionaría. Pero sabía que seguir así no le servía para nada tampoco.

Estaba estancado. Sentía que no iba hacia ninguna parte. Se sentía ahogado.

No tardó demasiado en romper en llanto, estaba agobiado y esa siempre fue su forma de descargarse.

Inesperadamente, justo en ese instante, le suena el móvil y aparece en la pantalla el nombre que siempre le hacía sonreír, pero que en ese momento sólo logró arrancarle una simple mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

_ \- Hola rubio - _  se escuchó una voz entusiasmada al atender la llamada.

_ \- Hola Ago - _  trató de que su tristeza se le notara lo menos posible en su voz, pero al parecer fue inútil.

_ \- ¿Qué pasa? -  _ le preguntó un Agoney preocupado.

_ \- Nada. _

_ \- No me mientas, se nota que has estado llorando. _

_ \- Nada de verdad. Son tonterías mías, ya se me pasa. _

_ \- ¿Estás en tu casa? _

_ \- Si. _

_ \- Voy para allá. _

_ \- No hace falta de verd... -  _ no fue capaz de responderle porque el moreno finalizó la llamada sin siquiera dejarle completar la frase.

Si hay algo que tenía Ago era que no podía mentirle, podía leerlo como un libro abierto, incluso escuchando sólo su voz. Además era muy testarudo, asique aunque le hubiera insistido sabía que de todas formas iría a verle tarde o temprano. A veces pensaba que era demasiado bueno para él, no lo merecía.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde el fin de su llamada hasta su llegada. Y aunque realmente Raoul había estado calmado desde que había hablado con el canario, bastó con un simple abrazo de su chico ni bien cruzó la puerta para que se rompiera y una catarata de lágrimas volviera a salir de sus ojos. Agoney los guió hacia el sofá donde continuaron abrazados mientras el moreno acariciaba su espalda en un intento de calmarlo.

_ \- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa? - _  preguntó el moreno al rato, cuando vio que el llanto de Raoul se detuvo.

_ \- Hace tiempo... - _  contestó después de un suspiro en un intento de acompasar su respiración -  _que no estoy bien. Hace tanto que ya ni recuerdo cuándo comenzó._

Agoney guardó silencio, esperando que continuara.

_ \- Me pasan tantas cosas que no se por donde empezar - _  suelta una risita al finalizar  _\- La verdad es que no se que hacer con mi vida, siento que perdí todos estos años estudiando algo que realmente no me gusta. Tengo 21 años y no se que hacer con mi vida, es patético._

_ \- No, no lo es -  _ interviene finalmente el canario, después de escucharlo atentamente  _\- Hay mucha gente que no sabe que hacer, que nunca descubre su verdadera pasión en la vida._

_ \- Es que ese es otro de los problemas, yo creo que ya la encontré. _

_ \- ¿Y por qué eso es un problema? - _  preguntó totalmente extrañado.

_ \- Porque no creo que sea una buena idea. _

_ \- Pero las pasiones son pasiones, no tienes que pensarlo tienes que sentirlo. Por mucho que lo pienses nada va a cambiar lo que te apasiona. _

_ \- Lo se, pero llegar a ser cantante en este país es complicado, además no creo que sea lo suficientemente bue- _

_ \- Espera ¿qué? -  _ le cortó la diarrea verbal que le estaba soltando por los nervios de decir todo eso en voz alta por primera vez _\- ¿Cómo que cantante?_

_ \- Si... - _  respondió el rubio dirigiendo su mirada hacia algún punto de la alfombra de la sala -  _Siempre he amado cantar..._

_ \- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - _  parecía medio ofendido y a Raoul le estaban dando ganas de llorar otra vez  _\- Perdimos todo este tiempo en el que podríamos haber cantado juntos -_ agregó sonriendo.

_ \- Tonto, me asustaste. Pensé que te habías enojado de verdad. _

_ \- Me molesta un poco que seas tan reservado y no me cuentes tus cosas, pero sabes que te respeto y se que con cosas que te duelen asique esperaré lo necesario. _

Este chico de verdad era perfecto. 

_ \- Pero ahora quiero escucharte cantar -  _ agregó finalmente. Pero eso si que no ¡Que vergüenza!

_ \- No se me da bien, de verdad. _

_ \- Eso ya lo diré yo que para algo llevo tanto tiempo estudiando. _

Raoul seguía insistiendo en que no, pero realmente no era posible para él decirle que no a Agoney y menos cuando usaba sus besos y caricias como táctica. Finalmente, después de calmarse completamente y tomar un poco de agua, cedió a los pedidos de su chico y le cantó una canción que amaba.  _Million Reasons._ Estaba seguro de que lo hacía fatal, como le habían dicho sus compañeros en la escuela toda su vida, pero lo que si sabía que esa canción la cantaba con mucho sentimiento, llegando siempre a emocionarse.

Cuando terminó de cantar (lo cual hizo con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza) miró al moreno expectante, esperando ver su reacción. No esperaba verlo secándose algunas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

_ \- ¿Tan mal canto? - _  preguntó bromeando, aunque él realmente sentía que así fuera.

_ \- ¿Que dices? Me has hecho emocionar, cantas precioso  _ \- y antes de que pudiera decir algo agregó  _\- Lo digo enserio._

_ \- Que va, tu lo dices porque me quieres -  _ el rubio se quedó helado ante sus propias palabras, habló sin pensar, nuca se habían dicho te quiero en el tiempo que llevaban juntos - _Quiero decir... -_ trató de arreglarlo, pero no sabía que decir realmente.

_ \- Si, te quiero -  _ le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo fijo a los ojos -  _Pero no tiene nada que ver con eso. De verdad tienes una voz preciosa._

_ \- Yo también te quiero -  _ sinceramente a Raoul ya no le interesaba hablar de su voz en ese momento, todo lo que salió de la boca del canario después de esas dos palabras poco le importaba.

Esa tarde fue un antes y un después en su relación, no podía llamarle novio todavía porque realmente no lo habían hablado. Sin embargo, se comportaban como una pareja totalmente enamorada. No había día en que no se vieran, y si no podían hacerlo estaban con el móvil pegado a la mano, intercambiando mensajes de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Después de esa charla tan importante, Raoul se fue abriendo poco a poco con todos los temas que lo atormentaban desde hace tiempo. Sabía que podía confiar en él y no le juzgaría.

Le contó a Agoney que no la había pasado nada bien en sus años de instituto y que por eso se sentía bastante solo, no había logrado hacerse amigos en la facultad por su dificultad para socializar. Le dijo también lo mucho que le atemorizaba lo que pudieran llegar a pensar de él su familia y la gente en general al enterarse de que era gay, que por eso nunca quiso comprometerse con nadie, porque de esa manera nadie tendría por qué enterarse. Pero que entonces apareció él y todo lo que tenía planeado se tambaleó, porque no podía dejar que se fuera de su vida. No quería que el miedo le arrebatara nada más, y no se lo permitió.

El moreno lo escuchó y lo aconsejó. Le hizo ver que no debía tener miedo porque lo que sentía no sólo no era nada malo, sino que era lo que lo hacía feliz. Le animó diciéndole que no se agobiara porque le costara hacerse amigos, que ya conocería gente que valiera la pena y estuviera siempre ahí.

Y sobre todas las cosas, Agoney lo animó a que luche por lo que lo hacía feliz. Sin presionarlo, intentó hacerle ver que si realmente quería cantar debía hacer todo lo posible para cumplir su sueño. Aunque al final no funcione, no se quedaría con la duda de lo que pudo haber sido.

Raoul sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que le llevaría tiempo, era mucho para cambiarlo de un día para el otro. Pero sabía que lograría ser feliz, porque cuando miraba a Agoney a los ojos, poco a poco, se quemaba toda su tristeza.


	7. ...o un acto de libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar este último capítulo quiero aclarar que este título completa la frase que es título del primero: "Es una forma de huir o un acto de libertad"

Si le preguntaran a Raoul qué palabra lo definía en ese momento, sólo se le venía una a la cabeza.

Libre.

Podía decirlo con todas las letras. Por fin lo sentía totalmente, después de tanto tiempo pensando que nunca lo lograría. Después de sufrir tanto y tener el pecho oprimido en todo momento. Ya se había liberado en todo sentido. La conversación que había tenido con Agoney había sido el empujón que necesitaba, si bien ya se había planteado muchas veces que no podía vivir así, eso fue lo que finalmente le dio la fuerza para dar el salto. Sabiendo siempre que él estaría ahí.

Lo primero fue jugarse todo por la música. Aunque todavía faltara para que abrieran las inscripciones del conservatorio decidió dejar la carrera que no le hacía feliz, ya vería que hacía en ese tiempo, pero no quería aguantar ni un momento más estudiando algo que no le llenaba. No iba a mentir y decir que no tenía miedo, porque sus inseguridades acerca de su voz y de la posibilidad de que todo fallara y no pudiera vivir de ello seguían atormentándolo, sin embargo sentía que podía o por lo menos lo intentaría. Iría en busca de imposibles porque todo lo posible está hecho, construiría su propio destino.

Sus padres lo apoyaron cuando les contó, estaban felices viéndolo feliz a él. Nunca pensó que se lo tomarían de esa manera. Pero gracias a eso se envalentonó y dos semanas después de esa noticia decidió que era momento de contarles que era gay.

 _\- Les voy a contar a mis padres -_  le soltó de la nada al moreno una noche mientras estaban cocinando en su piso.

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? -_  preguntó extrañado, no entendía a qué venía tal afirmación.

_\- Que les voy a decir a mis padres que soy gay, ya lo he decidido._

_\- Wow, ¿en qué momento decidiste eso? -_  lo miró sorprendido al catalán _\- Hasta hace unos días no querías saber nada con hablarles del tema._

 _\- En verdad lo he estado pensando desde que les conté lo de dedicarme a la música, me hicieron ver que se preocupan más por mi felicidad que por otra cosa -_  le contó el rubio con una sonrisa, aunque en seguida agregó inseguro _\- No creo que con esto sea diferente ¿no?_

 _\- Claro que no chiquitín -_ dijo mientras posaba los labios sobre su frente en un tierno beso, dejando olvidada la comida que se encontraba en el fuego  _\- Te quieren mucho, y sólo quieren verte feliz. Van a entenderlo._

 _\- Eso espero -_ hizo una pausa acompañada de un suspiro _\- ¿Irías conmigo?_

El moreno se sorprendió. Le acompañaría si eso era lo que él necesitaba pero su relación no era formal aún, realmente ninguno de los dos había planteado el tema aunque se comportaban totalmente como una pareja y no entendía a título de qué le diría a sus padres que estaba allí.

 _\- Si tu quieres, por supuesto -_  contestó mientras el rubio volvía a cocinar, distrayéndose con eso  _\- Pero ¿qué pinto yo ahí?_

_\- Bueno pues siendo mi novio no estaría mal que me acomp-_

_\- ¿Qué? -_  le interrumpió Agoney con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _\- Que no estaría mal que me acompañes ¿porqué no me dejas terminar? -_ dice el rubio apagando el fuego y volviendo a prestarle toda su atención.

_\- Eso no. Dijiste que era tu novio._

_\- No, yo no dije eso -_ respondió apresuradamente Raoul, con el rostro ahora completamente enrojecido y evitando la mirada del otro.

 _\- Eh, no te avergüences -_  intenta animarlo el canario.

 _\- Lo siento, estaba distraído, no pensé lo que estaba diciendo..._ \- las palabras se tropiezan fuera de su boca.

 _\- Ya, para... -_  finalmente colocó una de sus manos en el rostro del rubio logrando que lo mirara a los ojos  _\- Sería un placer acompañar a mi novio en un momento tan importante para él._

Esas palabras arrancaron una sonrisa del catalán, una de esas tan sinceras que achinaban tanto sus ojos que prácticamente desaparecían y que tanto amaba Agoney. Sobre todo si era él el causante de ellas. Y esta vez el moreno se vio contagiado por esta, porque ambos habían encontrado por fin un motivo para sonreír así, tan grande que el rostro se les quedaba chico. Se habían encontrado el uno al otro, y ahora, siendo novios, entendían que eso no era algo pasajero. Sabían que lo que fuera que sucediera estarían allí para el otro. Tenían alguien a su lado con quien contar siempre.

Cuando llegó el día Raoul estaba tan nervioso que se echó atrás más veces de las que querría admitir. Por suerte ahí estaba Agoney, acompañándolo. Si no fuera por él tal vez no hubiera tenido la valentía de hacerlo.

Entrar a su casa de toda la vida acompañado del canario se había sentido algo raro. Era un elemento extraño en ese lugar tan familiar para él, sin embargo, de alguna manera, sentía que encajaba perfectamente entre las cosas y las personas que lo habían acompañado toda su vida.

Después de saludar a sus padres se dispuso a presentarles a Agoney sin decirles cuál era la relación que los unía, y ellos tampoco preguntaron, lo cual agradeció internamente. Les había comentado cuando los llamó para avisarles que iría a cenar que llevaría a alguien y que debía contarles algo. Sabía que sus padres no eran tontos, y uniendo esa charla con la parecencia del moreno podrían hacerse una idea de lo que iba a contarles antes de que abriera la boca.

Y tenía razón. Cuando finalmente se los dijo no reaccionaron para nada de la manera en que Raoul tanto había temido durante años. Ya lo sabían le dijeron. Lo habían notado hace años. El catalán no podía sentirse más tonto, por haber estado sufriendo durante tanto tiempo para nada, pero a la vez más feliz, porque todos sus miedos por fin eran dejados de lado. Sentía un alivio enorme.

Después de contarles eso vino el momento de la presentación de su novio ¡Cómo le gustaba poder llamarle así! Sabía que Agoney estaba nervioso aunque hubiera intentado ocultarlo durante todo el día para no empeorar su estado. Durante su conversación con sus padres se mantuvo sentado en el sofá junto a él, dejando suaves caricias en su espalda para tranquilizarlo cuando sentía que lo necesitaba. Y cuando finalmente les dijo a sus padres que era su novio pudieron relajarse todos definitivamente. Con el transcurrir de la noche, mientras cenaban, les contaron cómo se habían conocido, obviando el detalle de su encuentro en el baño de aquella discoteca y cómo había ido avanzando poco a poco su relación hasta llegar a donde estaban ahora.

Ese día fue un antes y un después para Raoul. Sintió que realmente podía ser quien era totalmente, después de tanto tiempo negándoselo a él mismo simplemente por miedo.

Su vida había dando un giro enorme gracias al empujón que le había dado la seguridad que le transmitía Agoney pero realmente había sido él mismo. Él fue quien tuvo la valentía de ser quien tanto había deseado. Sin embargo siempre estaría agradecido con Agoney por hacerle entender que la vida que llevaba hasta entonces no era lo que quería realmente vivir y por acompañarlo en su intento de cambiarla.

El tema de sentirse solo y la dificultad para socializar es algo que no había podido solucionar todavía, aunque poco a poco iba mejorando y esperaba que ahora que se sentía más a gusto con él mismo fuera capaz de cambiar ese aspecto de su vida. Sabía que necesitaba crear un entorno con el que sentirse cómodo que no fuera ni su familia ni su novio, eso era lo más sano y lo tenía claro. Estaba seguro que siendo esta nueva persona que confiaba en si mismo un poco más y que realmente le gustaba lo que hacía lograría por fin sentirse pleno, aunque eso le llevase tiempo.

Hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiese, cantar en la soledad de su cuarto, eran las cosas que siempre le hicieron sentir que estaba vivo y no sólo sobreviviendo.

Comprendió entonces finalmente que esas cosas que en un comienzo creyó que eran su forma de huir en verdad era un acto de libertad.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> TW: @_ezis_


End file.
